


【樱独】坠无可坠

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 如果樱成功杀死了佐助的猜想。
Kudos: 9





	【樱独】坠无可坠

我回来的那一天不知道木叶的天气怎么样，有可能在下雨，因为能感觉到有水珠落在脸上。鸣人不至于到这个时候还在哭，而且那水珠滚到我嘴唇旁边的时候也不咸涩，只有一点点裹着灰尘的肮脏味道，可见下雨之前天气已经干燥了很久。  
  
我的手在查克拉锁环里面，脸也被蒙着，其实我没有瞳术，不需要遮住眼睛。也许卡卡西老师想给我留住颜面——这真的是最彻底的留住颜面的方式。  
  
我的颜面并没有什么要紧，但我是纲手师父的弟子，我不想给她抹黑，所以完全没有试图摘下面具。  
  
有人在前面拉着我向前走，速度不快，能让我在目不可视物的情况下保持平衡。可能是晚上，我听不到任何窃窃私语的声音。毕竟就算是我，在路上看见一个明显是被拘捕回来的人以这种被控制的姿态走在路上的话也会好奇到底是怎么回事地跟身边人讨论几句。  
  
我从小是在木叶长大的，对于这里的道路实在是太熟悉了，以至于从进门开始他们在带着我去哪里我从头到尾心里都很清楚。先是中央大道，然后是不怎么平整的巷子，随着越来越硌脚的感觉出现我知道是在接近木叶监狱，那里和审讯部是连在一起的，我以为我先要到火影楼去，没想到直接到这里来了。  
  
低哑的声音叫我小心，一开始我几乎没有认出那是鸣人的声音。随即我的脚下一空，半秒以后落在新的平面上，显然是开始下台阶了。到这个时候他还会在下楼梯的时候提醒我小心，我不知道还能对他说些什么。  
  
往地下的石道里很安静，听声音包括我在内有四个人一起下来，左右各一，还有前面的引路人。我猜测是卡卡西，鸣人还有鹿丸。  
  
回声越来越大，隐隐带着积水的潮湿声响，鼻子里也渐渐能闻到这种卫生不够被注意又经常有肉体不干净的人进入地方特有的恶臭。最后我又脚下一重踩到平地上，听到金属开合的声音，进去，按着肩膀坐下，套在我头上数日的面具终于被取了下来。  
  
由于这几天一直处在绝对的黑暗中，所以尽管地下监狱只有微弱的火光我还是难以抑制地眯起眼，虽然很想去揉一揉流出泪水的眼睛，但是查克拉抑制环还在手腕上反绑在背后，只能任由那水珠湿漉漉地沁出眼角。  
  
很快适应光线以后我看到坐在面前的也是熟悉的人，审讯部的一把手森乃伊比喜。他刚硬的脸似乎和我数年前在中忍考试笔试现场看到的模样没有分毫区别，仍然森冷严肃，让人明白在他面前撒谎没有好处。  
  
不过我也没有准备撒谎，我早就做好了所有的觉悟，包括在这里见到他的觉悟。  
  
“春野樱。”他低沉地说出了我的名字，我的余光看到他身后的角落里有个记录员在他开口的时候将他说的话都记到了卷轴上。  
  
我点头：“是。”  
  
“接下来将进行对你的第一次审讯，希望你能完全诚实，不要试图隐瞒和美化自己的行为，否则——你是忍者，也上过刑讯逼供的课吧？”他背着光，脸的大部分地方都沉浸在阴影中，说实话即使是现在，我也难以避免地感受到那种压迫力和从小听到了太多关于他的传闻而如阴影一般的恐惧。不过想到我之前做的事情和现在呆在这里的原因，那种肌肉记忆型的恐惧就渐渐缩回深处，我点点头表示明白了他说的话。  
  
“你上次离开木叶的时间是？”他开始了第一个问题，同时带着刀疤的眼睛紧紧盯着我的一举一动。  
  
“九月二十四日上午八点三十分。”这个时间我记得非常清楚，踏出大门之前我在明晃晃的灿烂阳光下面低头看了一眼手表。  
  
“同行者是？”  
  
“犬冢牙，佐井，洛克李。”  
  
“目的？”  
  
“追捕宇智波佐助。”我听到后面传来一个人从喉咙中发出压抑低吼的声音，很显然是鸣人，然后是手拍到布料上的声音，不知道是卡卡西老师还是鹿丸在安抚他。  
  
“你途中有违反木叶命令的行为，属实吗？”伊比喜问的都是程序性问题，我几乎不需要犹豫就可以回答，但我还是看到后面那位记录员记录完上一条停笔看向我才开口说：“是的。”  
  
“具体。”  
  
“对队友使用违禁药品，擅自单独行动，擅自与敌人进行计划外交涉，叛村言行，杀死鹰小队一名女性成员香燐还有——宇智波佐助。”我按照时间顺序把这些一一慢慢交代出来。我缓慢的语速让那位记录员的工作从容了一些，但是我能听到身后鸣人的粗喘声已经大到不可忽略的地步。  
  
伊比喜点了点头，似乎对我痛快明了的招供还算满意，至少他的坐姿看起来放松了一些：“你的罪名将从这些罪行中定夺——除了最后一项。”  
  
我有点不明白。难道最后一项不才是这些事情里面最无法原谅的罪行吗？  
  
“你杀死了正被五大国联合通缉的木叶叛忍，宇智波佐助。这将成为减免你部分刑责的依据。”伊比喜总结道。  
  
“啊……”我本来不想给记录员增加任何的负担，因为我曾经协助进行过这项工作，知道不管受审的人发出什么声音都要一字不差地记录下来，非常繁琐，但我还是忍不住从喉咙中发出了奇怪的声音。  
  
我认为以上所说的一切中真正算得上是罪孽的东西竟然并不是，正相反，那是能减轻我刑责的依据。  
  
这个世界果然是太荒唐了，佐助君，我现在觉得把你送走是正确的事情。  
  
森乃伊比喜站起身，后面的记录员也开始将卷轴封印加密，看来第一轮审讯就是这么简单而已。他接过记录员递给他的卷轴后对我说：“你将被关押在这里，等待火影亲自审讯，在此期间，任何人不得探视。”  
  
说完他向牢房外面走去，原本押送我过来的几个人也跟着他走出牢房，记录员开始重新将面具戴到我头上。光线消失之前我看到那几个人果然是卡卡西老师，鸣人，还有鹿丸。他们也正默默地看着我，我的眼睛从卡卡西老师那里就直接落下，看着地面，我不太想去看鸣人现在正用怎样的眼神看着我。  
  
随后他们的脚步声渐行渐远，地下牢狱中只剩下我一个人。  
  
黑暗会让一个人的思绪无限延长，尤其是这样的情况，我的大脑开始不由自主地臆想如果佐助君被关在这里会是什么情形。我认为这种猜想很合理，佐助君就算最后决定对木叶俯首称臣大概也不会被轻轻放过，像他那样重视眼睛又心性高傲的人如果被绑上双手双脚蒙上眼睛断绝五感关在这种肮脏地方的话——  
  
我轻轻叹出一口气，面具里面的温度因为这口气的原因而稍微温暖了一点。今天我第二次想到，将佐助君送离了这个肮脏的世界真是太好了。  
  
地下牢狱没有能够观察时间的东西，加上每天给我勉强补充生理需要的能量的都是针管药剂，所以我连靠自己的饥饿程度来判断过了多少天都不行。  
  
中间果然如同伊比喜所说，没有任何人来看我，不过这也正合我意。急着见到我的人恐怕都会怀揣无数疑问前来想要从我这里找到答案，而我并没有给出答案的自信，因为有些事即使我做了，也无法用语言来清楚地表明因由。  
  
我现在只诚挚地希望，伊比喜所说的减轻刑责能够被驳回，而且我猜这应该是可能性不小的结果。  
  
虽然团藏已经死了，但根部的力量并没有被消灭，他们仍然匍匐在暗处等着贯彻团藏的遗志，而这遗志之一就是削弱师父这边的力量。我有如此大的把柄在他们手中，不利用起来的话我都替他们觉得可惜。  
  
我知道这样做有点自私，破罐破摔，放弃在师父身边为她出力，只因为自己心愿得偿而想尘归尘土归土，实在是非常孩子气的行为，不知道师父能否再包容我一次。  
  
又一次短暂的睡眠醒来之后，我仍然是孤身一人在牢狱中，手腕上隐隐约约的刺痛告诉我刚才注射药剂的人已经来过了。我的查克拉和五感都被抑制得很厉害，警惕性也掉到了这种地步。  
  
漫长且不知尽头的等待中我的脑海里开始重新自虐一样地浮现那一天的事情。  
  
我杀了佐助君的那一天。  
  
当时我们刚刚碰面，他遍体鳞伤地站在桥那端，我站在这端。他开口说要我杀了躺在地上的那个女人，我在那时知道了她的名字是香燐。在心里默默说了一句，是个很好的名字，然后我毫不犹豫地用抹了剧毒的苦无划开了她的喉咙。她的情况已经很糟糕了，身上到处都是伤，胸口还被开了个洞，如果放任不管很快就会休克死亡，那个过程会很痛苦。  
  
我并不想给自己开脱，说什么让她轻松点上路，因为反过来，我要救活她也很轻松，但我没有那么做。我杀了她，为了得到杀另一个人的机会。  
  
杀死香燐以后我站起身转过去看向站在我身后的佐助。他垂在身边的手上缠绕着微弱的电流，明显是刚刚收回的忍术。我明白了刚才如果没有干脆地杀掉香燐的话这会儿我肯定已经是一具尸体了。  
  
不知道经历了什么，他变成了一个这么胆小的人，需要用这种方式证明我以灵魂忠诚于他。但佐助君恐怕有什么误会，木叶不是什么净土乐园，作为忍者，不可能没有杀过人，我的手本来就不干净，杀个非同伴的人表忠诚在传统忍者教育中简直是稳赚不赔的买卖。  
  
不过这是我第一次杀死这样一个已经被摧残到这种地步的无辜柔弱者，而且她死之前根本没有含任何怨恨看我，一双红色的眼睛只哀戚又温柔地看着佐助。  
  
我想和我不一样，香燐一定一定非常爱佐助君，如果立场交换，她大概自杀一百遍也不会选择让佐助君命丧黄泉。  
  
割断她的喉管以后我斗篷下面的手一阵一阵地发抖，好在布料足够宽大，他没有发现。  
  
随后卡卡西老师赶到，我们两人设法撤退。  
  
人在经历了巨大的危机和紧张态势后，会陷入不可思议的松懈状态，因为危机往往不会以非常连续的情况出现，动物的大脑让他们在捡回一条命以后务必充分休息。佐助君也难以逃脱这样的规律，所以他靠在树上等着我给他治疗时，我掐着他的脖子把沾着香燐血的苦无精准地插进了他的胸口，心脏中间。  
  
当时他的腿踢蹬得非常厉害，我坐在他的腰部，膝盖跪在他的两条胳膊上，闭着眼睛不去看他，左手掐着他的脖子不断用力，右手抽出苦无以后又捅了一次。  
  
再睁开眼睛的时候，佐助君已经死得非常彻底了。也许并不是毒的作用，而是与团藏一战的消耗，心脏创伤的出血还有窒息引发的休克。  
  
我喘着气从他身上摇摇晃晃地站起来，低头看着他的脸。真是狰狞无比，不过比不上刚才重逢的样子。趁着还没有出现尸僵，我伸手合上他的眼皮，擦干净他嘴角流出的口涎，努力将脸部肌肉揉松。最后佐助君看上去安详了一点，有了点我记忆中疏离但其实很温和的模样。  
  
做完这一切，天色已经完全暗了下来，我侧躺在他的尸体旁边，看了他一会儿闭上眼睛。  
  
我想起了从前出任务的时候，我也喜欢这样侧躺着看佐助君一会儿再睡觉。并非单纯是因为他长得好看，也是因为他是我信任的伙伴，看到他在身边和鸣人在我身边时一样安心。  
  
晚安了，伙伴。  
  
我在心中说着，真的迷迷糊糊睡着了。这一晚我做了很多混乱的梦，直到被人握着肩膀摇醒。一睁眼就看到鸣人一阵一阵发红的眼睛，他盯着我，恶狠狠地问：“樱酱，是谁杀了佐助？”  
  
我微微侧过头，看到卡卡西和鹿丸都在他身后。不过他们看上去并没有鸣人这样急切地想要知道答案，只默默地看着我。我不太确定鸣人是被悲痛冲昏了头脑还是想给我最后一个机会。或者是给他自己最后一个机会。我侧目看了一眼在佐助君脸上爬动的苍蝇，慢慢掰开鸣人捏着我肩膀的手，然后合住自己的双手递到卡卡西老师面前：“是我杀的，带我回木叶吧。”  
  
鸣人站立不稳，竟然扑通一声跪坐在佐助君的尸体旁边，我听到他低声喃喃说：“怎么可能，你怎么会杀佐助……佐助怎么可能被你杀死……”  
  
我很明白他的意思。作为曾经爱恋着佐助兼他的队友的春野樱，不应当有杀他的觉悟，作为一个出身普通的忍者，不应当有能杀死宇智波佐助这样存在的能力。  
  
鸣人嘴上说着要保护我，其实这种保护来源于随着年龄和力量的增长，逐渐从潜意识里对我生出的看不起吧。毕竟正常情况下我的力量确实在他们两个面前根本不够看。  
  
不过忍者从来都只求结果，不求过程。我的手仍然直直地对着卡卡西伸着，等他给我束缚起来。  
  
森林的寂静被打破，鸣人趴在佐助君旁边撕心裂肺地恸哭，终于把那只在佐助君脸上爬了好一会儿的苍蝇惊走了。  
  
牢狱里也有苍蝇，我垂着头能感觉到那食腐的飞虫从我脖子上慢慢爬了过去，腿上的黏液就像沾在了汗毛上，又痒又恶心。没办法用手抓挠，我只能偶尔收缩一下脖子上的皮肤缓解难受的感觉。  
  
不知道过去多少天以后，我终于在数自己的心跳时听到了不同于每天过来给我打营养针的忍者的脚步声。这脚步声稳重轻缓，属于一个永远大局在握，我从心底里尊敬的女人——纲手师父。  
  
我试探性地小声叫了一声：“师父……”太久没有说话了，我的声音听上去嘶哑难听，有种怪异的扭曲，不知道师父能否听出来我说了什么话。她只是沉默着走到我身边，将我的右手手腕拉出来放平，然后手腕那里传来一阵刺痛，我听到活塞慢慢将针筒里的东西推进皮下的声音。  
  
凉凉的液体很快融进多少还有一点温度的血液中，我从上一轮消耗开始逐渐虚弱的身体轮回性地恢复，同时失望的感觉慢慢浮上心头。  
  
我真希望这是一针剧毒无比的安乐死，而不是让我的躯体继续苟延残喘的营养剂。  
  
她把空针管放在旁边，发出咔哒一声响，同时我感觉到一股力量放在我的面具上，平静温和地摘下这个掩住我面目的东西，我努力抬头看去，师父恢复年轻美丽的面容逐渐在视野中清晰起来。  
  
师父看了我一会儿，蹲下来开始解我手上的查克拉锁环，然后是脚镣，颈带。这些东西完全拆下来以后我感到身体变得过于轻盈，几乎不能够停留在地面上。  
  
拆完我身上的刑具后师父站起身说：“樱，关于你的刑责，高层进行了非常艰难的讨论。”  
  
我默默点头，低声说：“辛苦您了。”  
  
“经过讨论以后，我们的决定是——”  
  
最好是死刑，或者到边疆去，我记得火之国边境有一个采石场，无数重刑犯在那里日复一日做苦力。我想我会很喜欢那个地方，如果木叶能够网开一面不完全毁掉我的查克拉筋脉的话，我可能还能提高一点采石效率。  
  
“——将你无罪释放。”  
  
我猛地抬起头，看向一脸严肃，明显没有在开玩笑的师父，张开嘴不知道要说什么，一开一合地就像水里没有智商的鱼。  
  
“因为你成功杀死宇智波佐助的缘故，将功抵过，其他几位忍者也表示谅解你的行为，不再追究。你现在就可以走了。”师父偏了偏头指向洞开的监房铁门。  
  
虽然肌肉没什么力气，但我还是努力拽住了师父的袖管，站起身的时候一个没站稳，腿下发软，竟然就跪在她面前。不过这样的姿势正符合我接下来要说的话，所以就没有着力调整。  
  
“不能杀了我吗，师父？或者发配边境，至少剥夺忍者资格，摧毁查克拉筋脉之类？求求你……”  
  
我卑躬屈膝，低声下气，我知道此刻做的是多么卑劣的事情。因为做了不能原谅自己的事，所以希望以惩罚勉强安抚此身。  
  
师父慢慢蹲下来，她的手和从前很多次一样轻轻放在我头上揉了揉，但我已经多日没有洗漱，头发都已经结成了块，上面还有佐助君溅上来的血。随着她的抚摸，凝结起来的血片都簌簌落落地掉了下来。  
  
“对不起，樱。”师父温柔地说，“我没办法怪罪你。”她反手拉住我的手腕将我拉了起来。我浑浑噩噩地站在原地，身上一阵一阵发冷又发热，就像血液变成了炸药，我即将爆体而亡一样。  
  
但我不能自杀，我的罪行必得得到正义的审判，然后绑在耻辱柱上让所有人辱骂鞭挞。  
  
然而别人告诉我，我做的就是正义之举。  
  
师父将我身上变得皱巴巴的衣服勉强拉直了一些，拍了拍我的脸似乎很轻松地说：“好了，先回去洗个澡换身衣服，好好休息，过几天继续到医疗部报到。”  
  
我站在原地没有动，师父很长地叹了一口气，继续说：“出去以后，去看看鸣人吧。他消沉很久了。”说完师父没有再陪我，她转身走出了牢房，向着上去的台阶走去，没多久脚步声就完全消失在这肮脏的牢狱中。  
  
我呆呆地看着大开的牢门，脚边还散落着各种各样的刑具，却连第二次审讯都没有等到就这么“无罪释放”了。  
  
抬起右脚，我慢慢向前走了一步，然后左脚跟上。疏于照顾的肌肉疲倦地支撑我的身体，使我以十分踉跄不稳的姿态向前挪动，一直到三分钟以后仍然没有离开这间小小的牢房。  
  
失足一头撞在铁栏上，头晕目眩地仰面躺下时，我终于明白了世界永远是公平的，不可能对什么人都予取予求，满足我杀了亲友还能得到审判，心满意足地死去这种得寸进尺的妄想。  
  
因为我不怕死，也不怕流亡，我只怕一辈子活在无罪释放的荒唐笑话里。  
  
不能被惩罚，就是对我最大的惩罚。  
  
*  
  
出狱以后没几天，我站在鸣人家门口。他的公寓情况看起来比以前更加糟糕，门口堆着乱七八糟的箱子和废物，甚至隔着门我已经能闻到一股古怪的味道从门缝中透出来。  
  
哈，仿佛时间倒流，里面住着那个邋遢的、无人问津的九尾妖怪。我花费数年要求他必须保持房间整洁，定期收拾垃圾，现在一门之后也许就是回到原点。  
  
有的事情回到原点的简单程度远远超过我的想象，而另一些事正相反。  
  
我在鸣人房门口站了大约十分钟。幸而他这里很少有人经过，所以不会有人看到一个女人面对公寓门口的垃圾堆一动不动的诡异画面。  
  
没有敲门，我伸手去转动门把手，只稍微移动了一点就卡住了，显然是锁了门。我从口袋里取出鸣人跟着自来也出去修行的时候交给我保管的备用钥匙，插进钥匙孔，很快打开了这扇门。  
  
糟糕的味道扑面而来，我低声说着打扰了进入鸣人的公寓。  
  
房间里并不昏暗，窗帘拉开着，照进来的阳光甚至显得刺目，鸣人靠着床的侧面，耷拉着脑袋坐在一堆垃圾中间，他应该听到我进来的声音了，但是既没有抬头，也没有问是谁。  
  
我走过去，用脚推开他面前的一个泡面杯，然后跪下来。余光看到他的手指微微动了一下，也许是我的腿进入他的视线的缘故，他慢慢抬起头。  
  
我差点要忘记了，鸣人已经有了成熟的男人身体，他也会长胡子，如果不定期刮的话，会像现在这样，长成颓废的一片。  
  
“鸣人……”我看着他，他也盯着我，“为什么不刮胡子呢？”我问了这个无关紧要的问题。  
  
鸣人的嘴唇只轻微动了动，没有回答，但我看出来了，他没想回答。他只盯着我看，仿佛在看一个可能对他做什么过激行为的陌生人。  
  
“为什么不出门？师父和老师他们都很关心你的状况。”我轻声、温柔地对他说。  
  
不应当，我应该把所有垃圾食品堆起来在他的房间中点燃烧掉，然后拖着他的后领把他拽出这个明亮到虚假的房间。但我现在甚至不敢伸手碰他。  
  
“我的状况？”鸣人的头微微动了一下，就像某种机器人，说的话也像。“我的状况很好，我还活着。”  
  
活着。  
  
我迅速撇开视线，但在此时，一只手捏住了我的脸。  
  
鸣人不让我扭过头，他看着我的眼睛：“我还活着，樱酱，你为此而高兴吗？”  
  
“嗯。”我轻声回答。当然，我所做的一切，我所秉持的正义中，有一项就是保护鸣人，至少不能让他死在佐助君手中。  
  
“可是我希望我死了。”鸣人的头向不正常的角度歪了一点，“被你，或者佐助干掉，都可以。”  
  
我的脸颊发疼，我想他有点失去了对力气的控制。我说不出话让他轻一点，也没有力气挣脱如此颓丧却又如此铁钳一般的鸣人的手。  
  
“樱酱，你知道吗，去找你们的时候，我路上想过，如果佐助杀了你怎么办。”鸣人看着我，说的话让我想闭上耳朵，但我不能，“结论是，如果那样的话，无论如何，我会跟他同归于尽。因为会杀死同伴的佐助，不是我要带回来的那个人。但是我没想过如果你杀了佐助，我要怎么做。”  
  
他慢慢凑上来，额头抵着我的额头，湛蓝的眼睛仍然是我见过的漂亮模样，只不过现下其中死寂一片。  
  
“我应该怎么做呢，樱酱？”像以前我们两人在一起他遇到解不开的难题时一样，他往往下意识这么问我，“樱酱怎么办”。  
  
我看着他，仿佛能感觉到蒸腾的热气包围着我们，九尾妖狐难以抑制的力量慢慢充盈着这个房间，如同岩浆慢慢占据了我的退路。心中忽然升腾起奇异的希望，我说：“你可以杀了我。”  
  
鸣人一动不动。  
  
“我也是杀了同伴的人。”我甚至将身体微微前倾，嘴唇快要贴到他的嘴唇，在此之前，鸣人的胡茬已经刺痛了我，“这样的我，也不是你认识的春野樱了。”  
  
鸣人看了我良久，我感觉到隐隐失控的情绪竟然慢慢冷却了下去。他忽然松开了捏着我的脸的手，靠回床边闭着眼睛，看上疲惫至极。  
  
“樱酱，你让我觉得恶心。”  
  
这是当然的，因为我杀了他的半身。  
  
鸣人没有停下，他闭着眼睛继续说：“为了村子、为了别人，、为了我，你也许有九十九个理由去杀佐助。难道就没有为你自己的一个理由推翻前面的所有吗？你自己对你来说，没有价值吗？”  
  
以前老师说过，鸣人是意外性第一的忍者，不仅在忍术上，说教上也是如此，以至于我此时此刻闭口塞舌，说不出反驳之语。  
  
“你走吧。”他最后说完，好像靠着床边睡着了。我来不及说出那些本来准备好的虚假鼓励，也没有办法像以前一样强行把他拖出去，我能做的只有默默站起身，离开了这个脏乱的房间。  
  
如果鸣人一直把自己关在这里，也许他会死。他是个倒霉的人，跟九尾搞上复杂的关系，不变强就要成为别人的俎上之鱼，不反抗就要任人宰割。如果意志消沉的话，说不定命运就要被别人主宰了。  
  
眼前晃动着鸣人空茫的眼神，刺目的阳光顺着楼道扶手不客气地扎进我脑子里，白茫茫一片。  
  
其实我明白啊，当我杀了佐助君，我已经杀了我们三个人。  
  
从鸣人那里离开以后，我正要回到自己住的公寓去，就听到后面有人喊我的名字。不是我熟悉的任何一人的语气，有点犹犹豫豫的，就像和我并不熟只试探性因为我的背影而开口打招呼的人。  
  
我转身看到站在街角的是最不应该用这种口气叫我的人之一——井野。她站在原地，肢体显露出太多我一眼就能看出来的细碎矛盾，欲言又止，欲走又停。要是以前，我已经不耐烦地走来或者过去了，但是今天我只站在下楼的位置，等着看她的选择。  
  
井野最终向我走了过来，她语气轻松地说：“去看过鸣人了吗？”  
  
我点点头。  
  
“他怎么样？”井野问。  
  
“很不好。”我诚实而且简单地回答。将鸣人的真实情况告诉别人，是对所有也许会与他进行任务合作人的负责。  
  
“这也是难免的，毕竟……你说对吧？”她探究地看着我。这是个简单的问题，我只要含糊地点点头就能一笔带过，但我莫名觉得自己不能随意点头，因为那个“毕竟”象征的意思过于沉重，不应当被随便的点头消解。  
  
我很长时间没有回应，可能这让井野产生了焦虑。她伸手碰了碰我的胳膊，随即又像是碰到了火炭一般缩回手，勉强笑着说：“要不要，去吃点东西？红豆丸子汤？最近出了新口味哦。”  
  
她看上去急急忙忙，好像真的很希望我去，但眼神又畏畏缩缩，从我的眼前滑来滑去。我不明白红豆丸子汤还能有什么口味，但从小我就很少拒绝井野的邀请，这次也是一样，于是点头说：“嗯，去吧。”  
  
我们坐在一张桌子前面，各自点了一碗井野说的新口味，看广告是丸子里面包了桂花糖的缘故，所以说是新口味。我吃了一口，觉得还不错，但尽管已经加了不少糖，这汤喝起来仍然没什么甜味。  
  
井野说她请客，所以我一勺一勺喝，虽然其实不怎么饿，而且觉得所谓新口味也不过尔尔。她倒是几乎没动，喝了口汤，然后就在我面前将一碗热汤从热搅到凉。  
  
我快吃完的时候井野开口说了我们开始吃东西以来的第一句话：“樱，我觉得，你是个勇敢而且优秀的家伙。”  
  
我抬头看向她终于笃定看向我的眼睛，她放下了勺子，双手放在桌面上：“你做了我们大家要么不敢做，要么做不到的事情。我觉得你做了完全正确的事。”  
  
她看着我的眼睛如此坦诚，仿佛很急切地希望我能理解她对我的支持和赞誉。可是井野啊，你甚至不敢把我到底做了什么事情宣之于口，如何让我相信你没有想过我是否还有更好的选择。  
  
“也许吧。”我慢慢搅着汤碗底部的红豆沙，语气平缓地说：“不管对错，我做了，并且不后悔。”  
  
说到不后悔的时候，井野的眼神明显闪动了一下。我完全知道她在想什么，她也许认为我出于不得已杀了我一直渴望着回到我们身边的同班，处在急需安慰的矛盾痛苦之中，并且一定在为自己某一时刻的头脑发热而懊恼。为了安抚这种懊恼，就算她自己也犹疑着可能有更好的选择，却还是来找我了。  
  
想到这里，我伸手温柔地按住了井野放在桌面微微移动的手。  
  
“谢谢你，井野。”  
  
她看上去松了口气，大概是认为我被她安慰到了的缘故。但因为我一开始就没有她所猜测的那种纠结矛盾，所以只是谢她无论何时都愿意来拉我一把的感情——不管我需不需要。  
  
情报部最近极其繁忙，一碗红豆汤以后，井野也不能再陪伴我了，她匆匆道了个别，仿佛被热甜汤融化的胳膊紧紧揽了我一下，随后往医疗部的方向离开。  
  
走之前她还在我耳边说：“先好好休息几天，多去看看鸣人吧，他现在肯定非常需要你在身边。”  
  
我暗自一哂，不过没有把这自嘲的表情露给井野看。  
  
她走了以后我开始往自己的公寓走。除了第一天，我没有在父母家住，毕竟解释和接受关怀都是令人疲倦的事，我宁愿一个人呆着，就像鸣人一样。  
  
走在木叶阳光明媚的道路上，我却一点都不觉得暖和，总觉得哪里有一个空腔，飘飘荡荡的冷意钻进去泠泠地在四肢百骸蔓延开。  
  
转过一个街角，旁边是佩恩事件以后原本堆放建筑材料的空地，在那里玩耍的小孩看到我没有像以往一样凑上来管我叫樱姐姐，要点糖果或者问问忍者的事情，他们停止了手边的拍球游戏，用一种畏缩的表情看着我。  
  
佐助君的死亡恐怕是木叶平民也能听闻一二的大事，以至于孩子们大约也从父母那里听到了一些什么。  
  
孩子的世界比大人单纯许多，他们眼中没有大义和邪恶，没有挥泪灭亲和草菅人命，杀人就是杀人，杀了朋友是罪加一等。这样单纯的世界令我向往不已，一直到走过他们游戏的场地之前都悄悄用余光打量着这些同样悄悄打量着我的孩子。  
  
他们在窃窃私语，如果我想的话可以听清楚，但我没有试图去听。这些孩子议论我时我忽然想起了卡卡西老师的父亲，那个因为保护同伴而自杀的忍者，而我恰恰相反，因为杀了同伴而苟活下来。  
  
很快我走过了他们，身后又传来皮球拍地的声音。因为是工作日，街道上没什么成年人，我挑了最近的道路回到自己居住的公寓，脱了鞋摆在门口，到厨房倒了杯水，喝了一半放在桌子上，然后回到卧室倒在床上，吞下去一片安眠药，很快就睡着了。  
  
*  
  
我再见到鸣人是在医院里。被唤魂一样的电话铃吵醒告知鸣人因为急性肠炎入院，我匆忙换上衣服赶过去，白色的病房中鸣人正睡着在挂点滴。  
  
他的主治医生不在，负责这个病房的护士我很不面熟，她看着我的眼神带着复杂的敬畏，可是我现在顾不上她对于我经历的事情有怎样的看法，我只想让她快点原原本本把鸣人的情况告诉我。  
  
“主要是长期食用变质物品的缘故，可能有细菌感染，这个还要进一步做菌落检查。”护士翻着她手上的资料卡说。说到这一步我已经基本明白了鸣人的病情，点点头说我进去看看他，护士便很快离开，大概因为知道我的缘故，没有嘱咐我要做些什么。  
  
护士走了以后我一个人坐在鸣人的病床旁边，看着药瓶里面的液体一滴一滴滴下来，然后顺着细长的管子流进鸣人的身体。  
  
这个时候没有他的目光，我终于敢于从上到下好好打量他。鸣人现在很瘦，我从来没有见他这么瘦过，应该不仅仅是这次急性肠炎的脱水，大概是从回到木叶的那一天起就没有再好好吃过东西，作息也不规律的缘故。  
  
他没有变成一个像我这样机械的人，靠着失去味觉的舌头和致眠的药物维持着正常的一日三餐以及该睡就睡，该醒就醒的作息。  
  
我忽然想起来刚才没有问一问那个护士或者至少那个打电话给我的人，是什么人在什么情况下发现鸣人的状况并把他送到这里来的。因为我已经有几天没有见鸣人了。  
  
背后的移门轻微响动，我迟钝地转过头，看到奈良鹿丸从门口走过来。看到我他似乎并不惊讶，只动了动一边眉毛，然后在鸣人床铺的另一边坐下，开口说：“我只不过去看看鸣人，敲了半天门都没人应，进去的时候他晕倒在厕所里面。其他地方，基本上就是个垃圾堆，所以我赶快叫人把他送过来，万一再出点什么麻烦……唉，木叶现在不能再有麻烦了”  
  
我沉默着点点头，低声说：“谢谢你，鹿丸。”  
  
他摆了摆手：“不必了，我没什么接受你谢意的立场。相反，作为木叶的一分子，我应该谢谢你。”  
  
难道我就有立场接受他的道谢吗？  
  
我没有答话，鹿丸也就没有往下说。他和井野还有这木叶的所有人一样，说着赞许、感谢我所做的事情，却又无一不在说到“这件事”的时候不约而同保持沉默，说明他们所有人都明白，我并不为自己的所作所为骄傲，也不会为他们的积极评价而快乐，客观上的正义是于我主观而言的万劫不复。  
  
鹿丸只坐了一会儿就走了。他是我们中间第一个成为中忍的优秀忍者，虽然和我们一样不过十几岁的年纪，要做的事情和承担的责任却都比我们重的多。在我一心一意做着七班重聚的梦以及鸣人不顾一切闷头向前冲的时候，他早就在接触木叶黑暗的一面，我想我现在所经历的事情，对鹿丸来说一定不算什么。  
  
病房里又只剩下我一个人面对昏睡的鸣人，我想到刚才鹿丸说的话，他在厕所里找到的鸣人。  
  
急性肠炎，往往伴随着强烈的腹泻脱水，他晕倒在厕所里，那么是躺在自己排出的秽物中吗？鹿丸还说，他家基本是个垃圾堆，是怎样的垃圾堆，比我曾经一脚滑倒的地方还要糟糕吗？  
  
那样的场景让我难以抑制地攥紧双手，放在膝盖上，紧到不能控制地颤抖。  
  
从佐助君离开木叶的那一天起我所害怕的所有事情都在渐渐成真，而始作俑者几乎就是我自己。到这一步，我渐渐明白我并不是牺牲自己的价值来保全其他同伴，也不是牺牲佐助来保全鸣人，而是以我们七班所有人为代价，换取木叶不知道有没有希望的未来。  
  
在我胡思乱想的这后半夜，鸣人呕吐了两次，都是无意识呕吐，我帮他清理了吐出来的秽物还有喉咙，以免他被自己呛到。  
  
第二天中午他醒了，我给他买了粥。鸣人看到我并没有多说什么，因为没有力气，也任由我喂粥给他吃，不过脸上不见以前那种欢欣雀跃。这样沉默地喂完了一碗粥，我收拾起一次性餐具准备先出去扔掉，才刚刚站起身鸣人忽然就后背一抖，刚才吃下去的东西全部吐在我脚边。  
  
我立刻去端水过来准备给他漱口，但他很快就吐完了几乎没有消化的谷物以后仍然不停干呕，最后吐出几股酸水出来。  
  
我顾不上病房中弥漫开的恶臭，轻轻抚摸着鸣人的脊背。他大口大口地喘息着，身体不正常地痉挛。呕吐带走了他很大的体力，我扶着他靠在床头，给他擦干净嘴角后鸣人闭着眼睛轻声说：“抱歉。”  
  
“不用放在心上。”我冷静地说完，出门叫护士进来处理，自己去了一趟火影楼。  
  
敲响纲手师父的办公室门时，我才发现自己的手在发抖。  
  
其实刚才我可以马上给鸣人做检查，但我做不到。我好像失去了作为一个医疗忍者的能力，自从我连续杀害了本可以救助的人之后。  
  
鸣人的身份足以让他成为可以让师父暂时放下手边的公务来查看的人。  
  
“神经性厌食症。”检查以后师父对我说。我们在鸣人病房旁边的小隔间里，从这里我可以看到鸣人正呆呆地坐在病床上，快要只剩下宽大骨架的身体勉强将病号服撑了起来。  
  
“虽然身体的呕吐和腹泻不是他故意而为的行为，但这更多是一种心理病症的生理表现——潜意识的绝食。”师父很累，一醒来就面对着各种各样的事情，我能看出来百豪也掩不住的心力交瘁在她眼中显现出来。  
  
然而我只看了师父微不足道的几眼，就长久地盯着隔壁病房中的鸣人。  
  
厌食症，死亡率最高可达百分之十五，患者多死于心脏并发症、器官衰竭、继发感染、自杀。  
  
*  
  
我坐在医院的长椅上，默默想着事情。  
  
鸣人的病情并没有好转，他仍然吃什么吐什么，现在只能靠外部输液维持生命体征。但是他很听话，也很努力把任何人送过去的东西吃下去，只不过这些东西的结局仍然是病房的地板或者厕所。  
  
鸣人醒着的时候我不再去看他，去看他的人很多，每天都用络绎不绝来形容也不为过，鸣人不至于一个人呆着。他们都不知道鸣人得的是什么病，只以为是九尾的力量又出了什么问题，而如果是鸣人的话，一定能克服难关。  
  
因为我很了解情况，所以我不像他们那样自信地相信鸣人能够度过这一关。  
  
他睡着的时候我坐在他的床边，有一个瞬间曾经臆想过如果我在他床边自杀，能不能让他放下心结。我多少明白，鸣人最在意的不是我杀了佐助这件事，而是宇智波佐助被杀却被认定是正义这件事。  
  
看到世界站在我这边，这才是真正让他觉得“恶心”的地方吧。  
  
这样看来的话，我自杀也不够。  
  
病房门再次被拉开，这个大家都忙碌着的时候不知道又是谁来看望日渐消瘦的鸣人，我刚刚抬起头，那人已经走到了床尾，他双手插在口袋里，微微皱眉担忧地看着躺在病床上的鸣人，口中说着：“越来越糟糕了啊……”  
  
我站起身，默默给鹿丸拉了张凳子过来。他坐在我旁边，一起看了一会儿鸣人的心电监视器，从心率来看，他应该处在深度睡眠当中，这是他最近常有的状态。  
  
“五代目怎么说，没有有效的治疗方法吗？”鹿丸沉默片刻后问道。他比其他人知道的情况稍微多一点，并不是谁有意透露，只不过他心有七窍，许多事比同期看得更深。  
  
“唔，暂时还没有。”我坦诚地告诉他。  
  
鹿丸叹了口气，疲倦的面容看上去更加灰败。整个忍界都处在风雨欲来的飘摇之中，鸣人本来应当是破开这局面的一把利刃，而这利刃现在是否还有出鞘之日都很难说，永远将大局作为重中之重的鹿丸恐怕很担忧于这个事实。  
  
“说起来，有件事我想跟你说说。”他在叹气之后不久开口，我看向他转而提起一点精神的脸，示意他说。  
  
鹿丸驼着背，十指搭成一个圆形，手肘支在膝盖上。我知道这是他一贯思考的姿势，一般在十分严重的场合才会出现。他组织了一会儿语言才开口说：“其实，对于以前晓，还有晓的残余势力正在做的事情，我做了一点自己的调查和推测，但是都没有什么证据，没有办法向上面报告，樱你也直接接触过他们几次，我想问问你。”  
  
我点头回答：“你问。”  
  
“首先，我们早就知道的一件事情，晓一开始所有的行动都是以‘捕捉尾兽’为核心的，数只尾兽的力量都已经被他们收入囊中。以前佩恩曾经说过，晓的最终目的在于‘绝对的和平’，虽然表述方式不一样，但应该能看出来，他所说的‘绝对和平’是建立在武力威慑的基础上，对吧？”鹿丸求证性地看着我，我同意他的观点。无论说得多么天花乱坠，佩恩的所作所为无非是铁腕之下再无反抗纷争之意。  
  
“那么早就拥有尾兽的晓，为什么不把这种力量拿出来？”鹿丸继续说，“如果在各个忍村尚未形成联合之势的时候就动用尾兽威力多少控制一些势力，应该会更加顺利一些。”  
  
“加上这次那个‘宇智波斑’在五影大会上的发言……我推测尾兽的力量将会被用来兑换一种更具有威慑力的力量，这种力量需要用尾兽的力量作为解放的引子，也就是，尾兽的力量原来是用来压制它的。”  
  
鹿丸的用词一向准确却不一定完全贴切，但我已经完全理解了他的意思，也因为理解而惊愕：“可是……任何一只尾兽都是人类难以企及的强大，按照你的推测，难道曾经有一种力量能号令所有尾兽吗？”  
  
“也不是没有可能。”鹿丸看了我一眼说，“你也看过吧？九尾袭村的记录。”  
  
血色在我脑海中一闪而过——九尾袭村的那一次，是写轮眼控制的九尾。  
  
“你是说，宇智波的瞳力可能控制尾兽，从而阻止那种我们还没有见过的力量解放？”我喃喃道。  
  
鹿丸立刻接道：“只是有这种可能，并不完全，况且仅仅一人之力十有八九做不到控制所有尾兽，而且按照佐助最后的态度，大概率不会顺着木叶的意思做，说不定还会反过来成为祸患。”  
  
没有一个字是在直接安慰我，但是我能感觉到鹿丸想让我明白，他并不觉得杀死佐助君可能是将来的致命错误。然而他的猜测进入我的脑中，根据与晓的那些交手，重新串联起来，我不得不承认，鹿丸所说的那种可怕可能性，极有可能不是空想。  
  
我放在膝盖上的手抽搐了一下，极少跟人有什么肢体接触的鹿丸伸手按住了我的手，我抬头看他，那双总是懒洋洋的眼睛此刻不含任何懈怠之意地看着我：“我跟你说这些，并不是要让你为杀了佐助而后悔，但是樱，将来如果有佐助需要做的事情，那只有鸣人还可能补救了。”  
  
他的眼睛在说：漩涡鸣人必须振作起来。  
  
鸣人就躺在我们旁边，差不多算是死了一半。  
  
鹿丸侧目看着他轻声说：“你知道那天护士为什么半夜联系你过来吗？”  
  
我还处在鹿丸刚才说的那种推测中，无意识问道：“为什么？”  
  
“因为在鸣人的忍者信息登录表上，你是他的紧急联系人。”他回答。  
  
我狠狠抖了一下，想到多年以前，我们都是孩子的时候，去登录忍者信息的前一天，鸣人挡在我回家的路上，扭扭捏捏地问到时候填写紧急联系人能不能填我的名字。我很莫名其妙地问他为什么不填伊鲁卡老师，鸣人夸张地说——  
  
说什么来着。  
  
‘无论什么时候，一看到樱酱我肯定就生龙活虎了！’  
  
当时我拒绝了他，理由是紧急联系人必须是危难关头能为他的生命作出正确选择的成熟的人。虽然我一半自恋着长大，心里到底清楚无法对一个人负责。  
  
不知道什么时候，他又去把紧急联系人改成了我。  
  
我是他的紧急联系人啊，是危及生命的时候他觉得最应该寻找，最能为他做出正确选择的人。  
  
我站起来对鹿丸鞠了一躬，他莫名其妙地迅速站起身，避开并问我怎么突然这么做，我一言不发，也不打算告诉他。  
  
如果有一个未解放的力量可能为祸忍界，那么只有在它解放之前完全的、从内部遏制。  
  
奈良鹿丸，他救了我。  
  
*  
  
回到医疗部以后，纲手师父给了我绝对的自由和权限，她开始比以前更不吝惜在夸我这件事上花时间，就算自己忙得脚不沾地也几乎对于我任何一封报告，任何一台成功的手术都加以表扬。我微笑着听她每一次都仿佛是真的夸赞，内心却没什么波动。  
  
诚然，这是师父对我的溺爱，出于对经历了她认为难以承受之事的弟子的怜悯。  
  
不过多亏了她的怜悯以及最近的动荡，我得以在这段时间做了许多想做的事情。几乎所有的机密资料库都对我开放了权限，海一样的信息中间，我用最短的时间挑出了足以佐证鹿丸猜想的证据。  
  
有些事情看上去没有关联，但当它们堆到一起的时候，就足以成为确凿之证，就像阴沟里的老鼠躁动不安，就预兆着将有灾变到来一样。  
  
在做这件事的时候，我无意间查到了暗部对于宇智波一族的调查。竟然有数个队伍以不同的方向作为调查目的，不过彼此不知道对方的存在，也对对方的任务一无所知。这些散开的资料一次性出现在我面前时，我终于窥见了当年宇智波悲剧的源头和背景。  
  
在这一刻，我戏剧性地从个人角度理解了佐助君，不过到了今天，我只是对着这真相苦笑而已。更多的注意力被我放在了这个名为“宇智波鼬”的人身上，并非是敬仰，也不是理解，我只是觉得自己要做的事和他具有一定程度的相像，换句话说，我要做他拙劣的模仿。  
  
我知道自己没有很多时间，所以一周以内我已经基本做完了所有资料调查和行动方案制定。这期间我没有再和什么熟人碰面，也没有再去看一看鸣人，包括在他睡觉的时候。我知道接下来我做的事情也许要和宇智波鼬一样，永远不能被人理解，不过我也猜测，他和我一样，没有想让别人理解过。  
  
旁人看来大概我所做的一切选择都是下下招中的下下招，每一步都向着无法回头攀登的深渊行进——也许他们是对的。但在杀了佐助的那一刻起，我早已是在深渊之底，不会再深，无可顾忌，没有更坏的选择了。  
  
离开木叶的前一天晚上，我做了一个梦，梦的场景是我杀死了佐助君的那片密林，不过梦中的我站在第三角度，看着另一个“自己”扼着佐助君的脖子，把苦无捅进他的胸腔。  
  
“我”双眼紧闭，奇妙的是，作为旁观者的我看到佐助君的腿虽然在踢蹬，脸上却没什么惊讶、悲伤或者恐惧的表情。我走近一步，看到他虽然因为窒息而张开嘴，眼珠也凸了出来，却只是直直地看着“我”。  
  
梦中的我忽然想到：那个时候，佐助君真的没有任何自救之力了吗？  
  
“我”拔出苦无，给他的胸口又来了一下。  
  
血液从他的口腔和鼻腔里一起喷了出来，佐助君的挣扎越来越弱，他快要死了。  
  
停止动弹之前，他努力动了动嘴唇，“我”闭着眼睛看不见，我却看见，并且很容易地分辨出了他要说的话。  
  
谢谢你，樱。  
  
我的记忆中，他只在挣扎的过程中发出了几个咯咯的怪声。  
  
醒来时是三点十分，我想回忆一下梦境内容，那个梦却很快如同阳光下的薄冰融化消散，再不可寻。不再耽于梦境，我清点了一遍我昨天整理好的卷轴，背上背包，看了一眼桌上的忍者护额，转身从窗户离开了公寓。  
  
三点的木叶静到不可思议，我只在街道阴影中前进，循着最近的道路往木叶大门去。  
  
经过一张长长的石椅时，我稍微停了一下脚步，不可避免地回忆起那些在这里发生的难以忘怀的事情。不过也仅仅是三秒以后，我就继续向前走——  
  
“你要到哪里去？”  
  
背后传来完全冷凝的声音，我并不十分惊讶，转过身静静地看着单手撑在膝盖上，勉强站立抬头看着我的鸣人。  
  
“这个时候，你应该在医院。”我语调平平地说。  
  
鸣人艰难地向我走了一步，双腿因为无力而颤抖：“这个时候，你要出村吗？有任务？为什么不戴护额？”他盯着我的额头，眼神凌厉无比地连续追问。  
  
我抬手摸了摸额头：“护额啊……那种东西，不需要了。我要去‘晓’，鸣人。”  
  
听我说完这句话，鸣人的身体抖得像被电击了一下，他不可思议地看着我，轻声问：“你去那里干什么？”  
  
我不语，任由他猜测。没有依据的猜测往往会往最坏的方向去，那正是我需要的。  
  
“你后悔了吗？”他湛蓝的眼睛在夜色中一片灰蓝，“你想去完成他没有完成的事情，还是要自暴自弃彻底忘记你还是木叶的忍者？你疯了吗？你是不是疯了！春野樱！！”  
  
鸣人从来没有像这样对我怒斥大吼，他的手脚都因此颤抖不已，整个人如同垂暮老人，抖抖索索。我叹了口气说：“鸣人，看看你自己，你有什么资格说我。”  
  
我向他走去，扶住他摇摇欲坠的身体，一边带着他往长椅那边走一边说：“我没有后悔，我只是去看看晓的路是否比木叶的路更好。”鸣人的手抬起来，似乎想要抓住我的手腕，但只抬到一半就掉了下去，等我把他扶到长椅上时，他已经完全睡着了。  
  
他现在因为厌食症而非常虚弱，对我又没有潜意识的防备，对他下个幻术实在是过于简单。  
  
我在鸣人身边坐了一会儿，忽然想到那个月光明亮的夜晚，我也在这里被迫眼睁睁看着少年离我们而去，就算我比旁人都早猜到他的行动也没有用，当他去意已决时，我所有的挽留都只是竹篮打水一场空。这样的悲哀我从没有想过让其他任何人再次体会，没想到还是在鸣人这里重演了。  
  
几分钟以后我站起身将鸣人的手脚摆成舒服一点的姿势，转身离开了这里。很快我就成功突破了木叶大门，鸣人大概也不用多久就会被查房的护士发现失踪然后找回去。  
  
十尾、无限月读……我在心里默念着那个神秘人在五影大会上说出的词，握紧不知道能否有些许作为的双拳。不过事已至此，我不能回头，为了我自己。  
  
至于被我留在木叶的鸣人——  
  
鸣人啊，真是太可怜了，被自己的同伴抛弃了一次又一次，他大概会很悲哀愤怒吧，这愤怒是否能支撑他好好走下去？会吗？会吧？  
  
我深吸一口气，随着季节逐渐变凉的空气如同提神醒脑的药剂从鼻腔深入大脑，促使我冷静地向着黑夜迈进。  
  
［完］  
  



End file.
